Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of sensing a touch input, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, a terminal may capture an image by using a camera unit. In this case, however, when the user wants to operate the camera unit in a state in which a home screen, a lock screen, or an executed screen of an application is displayed on a display unit, several stages of processes are performed, for which a few seconds are required.